


Serenade

by chimza



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Singing, T and K being cute, Training, Tumblr Prompt, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimza/pseuds/chimza
Summary: The rangers have never head Trini sing, but that's all about to change. Or is it?orthe fic where Trini sings and Kim is awestruck





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> As promised! Sorry it took so long!  
> For soundsabouttwhite on tumblr.   
> I don't own any of the music.

 

 

 

There are several things that very few people were aware of when it comes to one Trini Gomez.

How she enjoys rom-coms far more than action movies. Her fondness for anything sweet. How she prioritizes martial arts, not for the power, but for the peace of mind. The fact that her distant nature was a construct created not from her distrust of others, though that does factor in, but because of her hesitancy to trust others.

But nothing had ever prepared her for the shock she receives one fateful night.

As per their Tuesday workout regime, the group of color coded superheroes were to work in doubles during practice at the Pit that day. And that’s fine and all, but having to be paired up with a rather flexible yellow ranger, who happened to twist and turn in manners that she can’t even put into tangible words, well- she just couldn’t turn her eyes away. Which made it difficult for her to dodge Trini’s aggressive punches.  

“What is it Hart? Getting tired already?” taunted the smaller girl, throwing a quick right hook towards Kim’s jaw. It’s been nearly fifteen minutes since the two had taken the center of their training area and suffice to say, Kim has had better days. Days when she could actually function in the presence of a fully clothed, smirk wielding, tiny little human being of a girl who had the fortunate ability of making her heart jump.

Skip.

Run.

Things that hearts aren’t physically able to do, but still execute in the presence of someone worth breaking thousands of years worth of biological certainty. Of course, only the girl currently beating her ass is able to bring forth such actions, but that’s fine. Not like she was an impossibility that defies all matter of Earth laws. Oh wait- she’s a power ranger.

Luckily did Kim’s body move to drive one of her forearms into the crook of Trini’s elbow and the other against the smaller girl’s shoulder, effectively “smothering” the hook that could’ve done some serious damage.

Unluckily, she didn’t expect for Trini to recover so quickly and throw an uppercut headed for her chin, but just as the other girl’s fist was an inch away from taking the pink ranger out, Jason mercifully calls it successfully preventing a knockout. The breath Kim had held was released as relief washed over her.  Never before had she felt so grateful for Billy and Zack to replace the previous duo’s place as Trini helps her over to the wall, sitting her down gently, the intensity she wore earlier wiped from her facial features.

“You alright there Kim? You seemed a bit out of it today,” wondered Trini, finally voicing her concern. She takes a seat close to brunette and Kim could feel the slight heat that always abnormally radiates from the small being. It still boggles her mind that her friend could project such a cold attitude to the world, but is in reality, she was warmth, just like her color. It was contradiction that she first noticed when she saw the other girl interact with one of their classmates in biology, talking in short clipped sentences, as if the boy in front of her had done something to spite the brunette.

Kimberly hummed before taking a sip of water. She looks towards lovely dark eyes, sees Jason watching Zack and Billy trade a flurry of kicks and fists in her peripheral vision, and replied rather sullenly, “That chemistry test whooped my ass earlier today. Totally threw me off my game.”

It was a plausible excuse to replace the truth that she was, in lack of better terms, ogling Trini moving around in nothing but a faded yellow sports bra complete with a pair of tight yoga pants that made the smaller girl’s rear look _absolutely fantastic._

“Ahhh,” Trini nodded wisely, “If you needed help studying, you could’ve asked me. We’re in different periods, but the material is still the same.”

Kim scoffed and laughed at the absurdity of Trini’s statement. “You got bored an hour in the last time we studied chemistry together and started throwing the M&Ms at my mouth to see if I could study and catch the candy in my mouth. _At the same time_.”

“But you did it. I was so proud of you!” Trini laughed and Kim instinctively smiled at the action.

“Then you turned on Netflix to watch Stranger Things.”

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Trini was aware of how fond Kim was of Stranger Things and had used it to her advantage at any given opportunity. Arguments and bribes have been won using the ex-cheerleader’s guilty pleasure. Kim could not count how the numerous nights that Trini has had to sit through re-watching the series with her, often providing heat that Kim’s room always seemed to lack and some sort of amused response to something one of the kids said or did.

“Pfft, I said no such thing, but damn it, we were studying!”

Trini snickered, before taking a gulp of her own water. “The tv remote was right next to you. You could’ve turned it off at any time, K.”

Kim gave the other girl a deadpan stare. “You know as well as I do that that’s an impossibility.”

“Exactly why I did it in the first place.”

The pink ranger shook her head, a small smile making its way to her face, and smacked the smaller girl’s arm, drawing a groan from the Latina. “Quit your whining you big baby. You didn’t even feel that.”

Trini closed her lips and shrugged, “worth a tr-“

At first, Kim wondered by the yellow ranger stopped mi-sentence, but a glance at where the other girl’s gaze was had her gaping too. Having her attention completely at Trini’s mercy had left no eyes towards the boys in the room, who had found a rather amusing activity to relax to after their workout and well, she and Kim were reaping the benefits of watching their friends sing off-key, lost in their own performance.

“… _baby pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover that I know I can’t afford..”_ belched Zack, making some funny movements with his arms. Kim held in a cackle she knew was going to draw their attention as she watched with amusement at how awkward the taller boy was moving his body. A quick look at her side showed that Trini was doing the same, vibrating in silent laughter as her hands clasped tightly onto her mouth.

“… _right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from you roommate_ …” goofily yelled Jason, making some random hand movements. He was dancing next to Billy, who had taken to his typical dancing style, limbs moving in a repetitive motion. Kim and Trini both giggled quietly as their courageous leader sang to their grinning genius, ecstatic smiles adorning both their faces. Kim watched fondly as Zack joins in with the other two, combining their voices to finish their song.

“… _ain’t ever getting older. No we ain’t ever getting older_.”

As the final note ended, Kim and Trini shoot up from their seated position with loud claps and hollers which then transitioned into a full-on chortle as the three boys flushed red. Zack, in a humorous fashion, bowed his upper body, before grinning at the two. Jason scratches the back of his head rather sheepishly before moving towards the girls, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste, instigating another round of laughter. Billy laughs with them, aware that the girls’ amusement wasn’t meant to be cruel in any way. The three finally make their way towards the beaming pink and yellow ranger.

Trini was the first to speak, chin tilted up and amused expression on her face.  “What a performance guys! Top notch! 10/10.”

Billy smiled at the compliment and thanked her, but the other two boys just rolled their eyes at the obvious sarcasm from their friend. Kim could tell that they were conscious of the fact that they did not sing all that well together, going too high when they should’ve gone low and going low when they should’ve gone higher. However, Kim couldn’t say anything bad about their singing considering how she could see that Zack, Jason, and Billy really did show effort, though goofily, and that certainly counted as something in her book.

“I’m serious! Those vocals are to die for.” Trini continued to tease as she clapped Jason and Billy’s back in appreciation. The two mature rangers absorbed the smaller girl’s words with no problem, but Zack, being, well, Zack, returned the action with a clap of his own. Kim immediately recognized the challenge in Zack’s eyes and hoped that his playful nature wasn’t about to get chaotic.

Zack maneuvered the yellow ranger’s attention back to him before opening his mouth to say, “I’m starting to think that you’re teasing us because you yourself can’t sing.”

Silence followed Zack’s statement as all activity stopped and four pair of eyes turned towards Trini. Now that Kimberly thought about it, she had never heard Trini sing or do anything musical at all besides listen to the harsh rhythm of her heavy metal. Billy, on occasion, hummed country music, Jason often whispered incorrect pop song lyrics as they’re all driving in his truck, and even Zack would tap a beat out on any wooden surface. Kim herself, sang along to the radio as soon as she hears the first note of a song she knows come on. But Trini, nothing.

“Zack’s onto something there Trini,” Jason chuckled, seeing an opportunity to mess with their fellow yellow ranger as well as learn something new about the most mysterious out of the five. “Can you sing well? Can you even sing at all?”

Trini removed herself from Zack’s grasp and crossed her arms defensively. With a narrowed gaze, she faces the four rangers curious about her musical talent or perhaps lack of. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Kim turns towards the other girl and grinned mischievously, “As a matter of fact, we all would.”

“Well too bad.”

Kim pouted, but wasn’t all that surprised with Trini’s answer. She truly was curious as to whether the small brunette could actually sing though. The pink ranger adored Trini’s voice ever since she first shouted at the four of them about keeping quiet at a restricted site. With its warm tone and slightly husky timbre, Kim could die happily listening to Trini talk about everything under the stars and several times, she could’ve sworn that she did. On one such occasion, she had stumbled upon Trini at an art gallery she was visiting and the amount of knowledge and passion that the smaller brunette had for the art pieces that littered the floor was beyond inspiring. Trini talked for hours and the two were the last to leave and even then, Kim dragged the both of them to the closest park to talk about art some more. It was one of Kim’s favorite memories involving her fellow yellow ranger and all she could clearly remember from that night was the soft happiness underneath Trini’s smooth speech. So for Trini’s voice to be used musically…... Kim took a deep breath to clear up the haze in her mind before she ended up feeling faint. On a similar note, one that she refused to truly acknowledge, what if Trini’s can’t carry a tune?

Now is as good a time as any to find out she figures.

“Awww,” the pink ranger goaded, “is our yellow power ranger afraid?”

“Of singing? In your dreams.” Trini scoffed.

Billy clapped his hands together excitedly. “Then sing for us! I’m sure that you’re an amazing singer Trini.”

“It doesn’t matter if I can sing or not, I don’t _want_ to.”

Zack, unable to let it go, gave Trini a frustrated look before dramatically sighing. Straightening his slouched frame and with the most serious voice he could muster, he stared at Trini dead in the eye to say, “Then you leave me with no choice. Trini Gomez, yellow ranger of the Power Rangers, I dare you to sing in front of all us this Friday afternoon.”

A dare so officially extended could have nothing but one answer, but knowing Trini-

“Well?” Kim wondered, gesturing for the other girl to answer with a wave of her hand.  

“No.”

The taller girl allowed a small smile to grace her face before steeling her look. Trini’s stubbornness was hella attractive to her, but wasn’t enough to quell the thirst of her interest.

The black ranger groaned before slumping on a nearby wall, resting his legs. He hadn’t had the opportunity to sit and rest yet. “C’mon Trini, just do it already.”

“No.”

“Trini- “

“ _No_.”

“Ye-“

“Nooo.

“N-“

“Yes.”

Trini immediately covered her mouth as Zack grinned in triumph. Kim guffawed as she high fived an equally excited Billy and a more than amused Jason. Of all the tricks in the book, Trini fell for that one.

“Damn it, that was a cheap trick. It didn’t count!” argued Trini, vigorously shaking her head in denial. Kim could tell that the smaller girl was barely concealing her annoyance at the face of a smugly smiling Zack. But just barely. At this point, another nudge from rest of the rangers would be angering the tiny brunette and that’s something that definitely eliminated any other inquisitiveness from Kimberly. She disliked the frown that marred Trini’s face when she was furious and was willing to do a number of things to avoid seeing it.

“Alright everyone. Enough. If Trini doesn’t want to sing then we aren’t going to force her,” Kim calmly explained stepping in. She throws a disarming smile to the slightly provoked girl, hoping that it might temper the fire stewing. Watching the yellow ranger deflate, she then grabbed hold of a protesting Zack, to pull into the corner.

“There’s a saying in India. Don’t fucking poke the tiger,” Kim explains as soon as she and Zack were far enough.

Zack looks confused. “Wait, is that’s an actual- oh. But Kim, aren’t you curious if she could sing?”

Kim laughed before nodding. “Oh I’d love to know more than anything, but it isn’t worth a fuming Trini at practice. She’d kill us all.”

Zack froze, his eyes widening as realization struct. Calm Trini was already a force to be reckoned with so fighting against a cross Trini, especially being the target of her ire, was a one-way ticket to wherever power rangers go to after passing over. “Oh. I did not think about that.”

“She is also our friend and we need respect her wishes. Will you drop it?”

Zack nodded and the two shuffled their way over towards the other three rangers. Deciding that they’ve had enough for one day, Jason called it and the group began to pack up. They head towards the entrance, and chatted amicably about school assignments and other pointless school activities. It wasn’t till they were at the water entrance did Zack approach Trini.

“Hey Trini, sorry for pushing you earlier. I was being an ass and I let it get to me.”

Trini, who had stood beside Kim, turned towards her fellow black ranger and gave a small smile, already feeling significantly calmer since she and Kim talked. “It’s fine. It kind of got away from me too. We cool again?”

Zack raised his left hand for Trini to slap and slap she did. “We’re gucci.”

The yellow ranger groaned as Kim chuckled beside her, watching in amusement as Trini glared at a bemused Zack. “I’m taking my high five back just because you used gucci as an adjective.” Without waiting for a reply, Kim grabs Trini’s had and jumped into the semi-solidified liquid above them.

* * *

 

Several nights later, Kimberly makes her way towards Trini’s house to study for their biology exam. The sun has long since set and through the cover of darkness, she makes her way towards the Gomez household. Equipped with the required textbook, her school bag with her notebooks, and a pencil bag, the physically enhanced superhero jumps to Trini’s window, entering the already unlocked entrance, and lands softly on a familiar carpet, Trini nowhere in sight.

Or at least she was until the smaller girl enters her bedroom, an acoustic guitar across her torso.

Well damn, Kimberly thinks, eying the attractive look that Trini wore to go with her instrument. The smaller girl had taken to wearing something comfortable, a pair of khaki pants complete with a button up shirt and Kim was in awe.

“Right on time, Kim,” states Trini, smiling at the wide-eyed ranger currently gawking at her as well as the  instrument held in the smaller girl’s frame. The instrument was colored in a rich dark hue and judging by the faded tape markets on the neck, the yellow ranger has had it for a long time. Years probably. That brought up several ideas as to what was going on in Kim’s barely functioning mind.

“Um, for the study sesh?” wonders Kim, still awestruck at what she was seeing. This was beyond anything what she had in mind when she came over today.

Trini shook her head and shrugged apologetically. “Sorry, I couldn’t tell you your surprise till you got here.”

“Surprise?”

The acoustic was raised a little higher as Trini, unexpectedly, shyly proclaimed, “Yea, I uh, want to thank you for defending me the other day when you all tried to get me to sing. That was pretty awesome of you, K, so as a sort of thank you, I want to sin-“

This snapped Kim out of her stunned state and quickly interrupts Trini’s words with a few of her own. “Whoa hey, you don’t have to sing for me Trini. Your thanks are enough.”

At that, Kim could physically see some of the tension on Trini disappear, leaving the smaller girl chuckling as she begins to tune her guitar. “Just make it easy on yourself Hart and accept my thanks. Not every day a girl offers to play for you right?”

“Serious T, yo-“

Trini’s face is suddenly very close to Kim’s own as calloused fingers grabbed hold of the pink ranger’s jaw. Starring into each others’ eyes, Trini begins to talk in a no-nonsense tone. “Kim, I want to do this for you. You have been the best friend that anybody could ask for and I want to show you how much I appreciate you always at my side. Capiche?”

Kim could only nod her head, captivated by the tiny flecks of what looks like green, in Trini’s eyes.

Trini grins as she lets go of Kim and grabs a chair to set in front of the seated ranger. “Alright, before we start I have something I’ve been meaning to say that’s been long overdue, but um, every time I try and say it, it just doesn’t come out? So I figured since I’ve got you here, I can hit two birds with one stone.”

The pink ranger nodded calmly, but internally she was excited and somewhat nervous. There were several things that Trini could be trying to tell her so hopefully, Kim is able to grasp the smaller girl’s message. She was also a little bit optimistic, in the back of her mind, that maybe Trini might possible confess, but maybe that’s just wishful thinking.

Trini takes a deep breath and begins to strum a clear, simple rhythm with practiced ease. It’s clearly obvious how often the song has been practiced.

 

_I’m desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I’m closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

Trini’s voice… was breathy and passionate and every other elegant description in the dictionary. There were too many words, too many ways to describe the effects that the music was doing to her being. The lyrics were familiar, but Kim was still preoccupied with Trini’s voice to truly think. Trini’s singing right now. _For her._

_I’m falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I’ve held onto_

_I’m standing here until you make me move_

_I’m hanging by a moment here with you_

Shock courses through Kim’s bones, taking along any coherent thoughts. She’s not overthinking it is she? Trini just sang the lyrics- I’m falling even more in love with you… Does that mean what Kim believes it to mean? She catches the softest look she’s ever seen on the smaller girl’s face as the lyrics flowed out of her mouth and Kim instinctively smiles as she’s once again taken into the soft acoustic of the song’s rhythm.

_Forgetting all I’m lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I’ll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

There was fondness and what looks to be adoration in Trini’s gaze, watching Kim take in the sound of what she feels. Was it just her?

_Now I’m falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I’ve held onto_

_I’m standing here until you make me move_

_I’m hanging by a moment here with you_

No… it wasn’t just her. The passion that Trini played with was real. As is the tenderness in the lyrics that Trini picked.

_I’m livin’ for the only thing I know_

_I’m running here and I’m not quite sure where to go_

_And I don’t know what I’m diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Kim is suddenly reminded of the first time they truly interacted, at the edge of the cliff, right before Kim drags them both into the pool several meters deep. Trini, by her nature, wouldn’t have given her water bottle up for some stranger, but she did. Their connection was born.

_There’s nothing else to lose_

_There’s nothing left to fly_

_There is nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

The pink ranger suddenly grins as she adjusts her seated position, Trini’s eyes following her movements. The words being sung don’t stop and neither does the music and that’s perfect for what Kim had in mind. As Trini begins to strum towards the next line, Kim clears her throat and begins to sing with the other girl, an action that causes Trini to beam at her.

_I’m desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I’m closer to where I started_

_I’m chasing after you_

They harmonize quickly as Kim focuses on staying with Trini and anticipating any improvisations that the smaller girl may have added.

_I’m falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I’ve held onto_

_I’m standing here until you make me move_

_I’m hanging by a moment here with you_

The two continue to sing, enjoying the music they’re creating as the song comes to an end.

_I’m livin’ for the only thing I know_

_I’m running here and I’m not quite sure where to go_

_And I don’t know what I’m diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

“Well, you know what they say about couples who sing together, they stay together.” Trini comments bashfully as Kim gently moves the guitar from Trini’s person and into the guitar stand by the corner. Coming back, the pink ranger slides into the smaller girl’s lap before wrapping her arms around a lean neck and finally kissing Trini.

“Did you just seriously serenade me Trini Gomez?” wonders Kim, breaking off their kiss and leaning their foreheads together.

“I did.” Trini confirmed, a goofy grin on her face.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with a massive dork,” Kim giggles as she pecks Trini’s soft cheeks. She peppers a couple around the area that has the smaller girl laughing and trying to shove the pink ranger’s body off her with no such luck. Kim held on.

“You know,” began Kim, finally leaving her previous spot, “That’s our song now.”

The yellow ranger shook her head, “Oh god no. Kim, there are better songs.”

“Aww, but none are as great as the song you sang to confess your undying love for me.”

Trini sighed, stood from her seat, and walked towards her guitar, mumbling, “Oh man, what have I done?”

“Fall in love with me?” the taller girl jokily asks.

“That’s exactly what I did,” Trini replies, turning around to watch Kim blush. “And I don’t regret a single thing. I love you Kimberly Hart.”

Kim stands from her spot and kisses Trini again. “And I love you, dork.”

Trini groans and Kim breaks out into laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of using one of Becky G's own music, but I'm not sure how Trini will react to pop/rap.. btw, Mayores is catchy af


End file.
